poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Simba
Simba (voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas and Matthew Broderick as an adult) is a king of the pride lands and Pooh's new friend he first met Simba after he met Timon and Pumbaa when they chased off the buzzards and Pooh and his friends help Simba save the pride lands from his Uncle Scar to claim his rightful throne. Trivia *Simba started his own adventures in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book, ''becoming the leader of the Jungle Adventure Crew, which was still small at this point. *Simba made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Simba guest starred with Timon and Pumbaa again in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Talespin: Plunder and Lightning, Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's adventures in Talespin's Christmas, Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aloha, Scooby-Doo!, Pooh's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Pooh's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free, Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Jeepers It's The Creeper, and Pooh's Adventures of Amazing Animals: Poisonous Animals. *Simba had his journey when he hung out with his long lost Uncle Aslan in Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. *Simba was with Timon and Pumbaa in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa as he met his cousin Alex the Lion, his Aunt Florrie, and his Uncle Zuba and met back up with Scar's ghost. *Simba made his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Simba made a surprise appearance with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in SpongeBob and the Hyenas Get Lost in Madagascar. *Simba made his first full guest appearance in a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron. *Simba will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Simba will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters. *Simba will continue his journey with Pooh and all of his pals and he will guest star with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Danny, Sawyer in Pooh's Adventures of Gremlins. *Simba will meet Piglet's cousin Babe in Pooh's Adventures of Babe. *Often referred to as "King Lion" by Skipper of the Penguins of Madagascar. *Simba will continue his journey with Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH, and more. *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa will join Ash and his friends in Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas. *Simba will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King''. *Simba will join Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasam'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Double Double Toil and Trouble'', ''Bloom Goes to Madagascar'', ''Bloom and The Dark Crystal'', ''Bloom's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Willow'', ''Bloom's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'', ''Bloom's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie'', and ''Bloom's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild''. *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa will join Pooh and his friends along with Ash and the gang and Littlefoot and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Simba will stand upright and wear a Space Ranger suit in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Series. *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa will guest star with Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, and Chanticleer in ''Pooh's Adventures of Charlotte's Web''. *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa will guest star with Ash and his friends, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Simba met Ed, Edd n Eddy in The Eds Adventures of the Lion King. *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa will guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour'', and in these three films, he will be spending most of his time with LeShawna to help Gwen. *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. *In Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King, Simba is revealed to have a brother named Jondugu (Johnny from BLaJ's Adventure Series). *Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa accompany Benny, Leo, Johnny and the El Arca Big Six in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark. Category:The Lion King characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Simba's Family Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters